


Addicted

by Alletsiva (Avistella)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prostitution, Reader Is Not MC, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Smut, Strangers to Friends With Benefits to Lovers, Takes place in Zen's past, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9933431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Alletsiva
Summary: Zen promised to himself that it was only going to be for one night, but he can't deny how good you make him feel, both physically...and eventually, emotionally.





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I keep posting new multi-chaptered Zen fics, but _I can't stop._.

There's a sense of doubt and uncertainty lingering in Zen's chest as soon as the door to the unfamiliar room closes, but the moment your lips meet his, it all dissolves away. The aspiring actor wasn't one to just sleep with anyone, especially with a prostitute, but he's had a long day. His motorbike needed to go in for repairs, he ran out of his favourite beer and lacked the money to buy more, and he was down to the last of his cigarettes. ...Oh, and he happened to see his older brother earlier in the day.

His brother didn't seem to notice him, and perhaps that was for the best. It wasn't like Zen wanted to see him either, still awfully bitter at his betrayal. Needless to say, just seeing his brother's face put Zen in an entirely sour mood for the remainder of the day, and it lingered late into the night.

Zen didn't really know what he was doing in such an area. Maybe he just wanted company. The aspiring actor stole glances towards couples who walked by. Well, maybe they weren't _really_ a couple, but the idea of having a woman wrapped around Zen's arm like that sounded enticing. How long he so desperately wished to love. To _be_ loved.

Just one night. Surely, the young man could indulge himself for just one night and pretend that maybe he was somebody worth loving.

Just one night. Just this once, Zen wanted to know the warmth of another.

Just one night. That's all the aspiring actor kept repeating to himself as he tried to push the loneliness and bitterness away from the recesses of his mind.

It was hard to tell who approached the other first. The two of you had locked gazes, and that was all that was needed. You both approached each other at the same time, meeting half-way. You looked no older than Zen, and he couldn't help but feel a slight sense of pity that somebody as young as you would be selling your body to strange men, but perhaps you had your own circumstances like he had his. Half-hearted smiles and quick introductions were exchanged, and you placed a hand on the male's arm which he didn't seem to mind.

"Would you like to spend some time with me?" You asked, the hidden meaning behind it plainly obvious with the way you batted your eyes and pursed your lips.

For a second, Zen seemed to be contemplating the idea. "How much?"

You leaned back a bit, your eyes looking up and down the young man. He was definitely attractive, and he looked like he would be good in bed. You didn't want to scare him off with a price, and maybe it wouldn't be so bad to indulge yourself a little bit. "If it's you, I'd be willing to make a discount. ...If you can make me cum before you do, it's for free."

A challenging smirk made its way onto Zen's features. "Alright. I'll take you up on that offer."

And so now, here Zen was in a hotel room he would probably never visit again with you, a woman he didn't even know asides from your name, pressed up against his body and kissing him. He isn't too sure how he wants to take this, either slow and sensual or quick and rough, so he allows himself to just focus on the sensations and let you take the lead for now.

You mold your lips together with Zen's, your arms moving to wrap around his neck to deepen the kiss, seeing as he seemed to like it. The young man doesn't really do much, merely letting his hands rest along your hips and follow after you. Deciding to move things a bit along, you nibble on his lower lip, eliciting a small sigh from him, and you take that as your chance to slip your tongue inside his wet and warm mouth.

Zen sighs once more against your mouth, subconsciously pulling you closer towards him and revelling in your warmth. Your tongue swirls around his, and a soft moan slips past him. You carefully start rolling your hips against the male's, and you unwrap your arms from his neck so that you could slide your hand down along his body. He's quite well-toned as you're able to feel all his muscles underneath his clothes. Your hand continues to travel downwards to the bulge in his pants, and Zen breaks the kiss apart with a gasp.

You quirk an eyebrow as you rub against him. Just from touch alone, you can tell that his member was quite as impressive as his face. Zen tilts his head back, allowing it to rest on the door where the two of you haven't moved from since entering as his breathing becomes more shallow. The aspiring actor closes his eyes and grinds himself against you, his hands moving to grip onto your arms for support as his knees feel quite weak.

An alluring smile slowly makes its way onto your lips as you ask, "Do you like this?" Zen bites his lips, only managing a few quick nods, too busy focusing on the pleasant warmth that courses through his body as you continue rubbing the young man through his clothes. You breathe out a sigh and bring your face as close to the male's as possible. "I can do much more for you, y'know. Do you want that?"

"Yes..." Zen sighed. "Make me feel good, babe. I promise I'll return the favour."

Your eyes widen at the term of endearment, but you quickly shake your surprise away. It makes sense to you that someone so handsome would be quite the flirt, you think idly to yourself as your hand leaves the male's crotch, eliciting a small whine of protest from him. You make quick work of his clothes, starting with his shirt, and your eyes can't help but rake over his body and admire how toned he is. You eventually snap out of your reverie and start removing the aspiring actor's belt before working on his pants and underwear.

"Holy shit." The words tumble out of your mouth without warning as soon as Zen's cock springs free and is revealed to you. He's...perfect. There's no other word to describe it.

You hear Zen chuckle, but it's not enough to pull your attention away from his member. "Like what you see? ...What was it again? If I can make you cum first, then this whole service is free?" You slowly nod your head, still far too stunned by this male's perfect body to form any words. You've never seen anything like it. Suddenly, fingers are cupping your chin and guiding your face to look at the aspiring actor's narrowed eyes, a smirk playing on his lips. "Challenge accepted."

You almost want to snort at him but don't get to as you were suddenly swept off your feet. Zen carries you to the bed and, despite his grungy appearance, carefully sets you down. He's deliberate with his actions as he starts to strip you of your clothing, but his eyes keep on flickering to your face as though to gauge your reaction and see if you were uncomfortable with any of this. It didn't matter if you were a prostitute or not. You were still a woman and a human being; it was only natural for Zen to make sure you were fine with this. Fine with _him_.

As soon as all of your clothes are discarded, Zen doesn't waste any time at all in sliding a finger inside you. You inhale a sharp breath at the sudden intrusion, and Zen offers you a quiet apology, loving the way your walls try to pull his finger further in. He pumps his finger in and out of you in a slow and steady rhythm while his thumb circles your clit. Your breathing starts to become more ragged, and a needy whine slips past you which the aspiring actor takes as an invitation to slip in a second finger.

Moans slowly start to fall out of your parted lips as Zen increases the speed of his pumps. If he was this good with his fingers, you can only imagine with excited anticipation what he must be like with his cock inside you. The young man makes scissoring motions with his digits, trying to stretch you out and prepare you for his aching member, and eventually, Zen adds in a third finger as well which has you impatiently rocking your hips against him.

Zen smiles down at you, a certain sense of pride filling his chest that he was able to make you feel good like this, and his free hand goes to stroke himself to full hardness. Perhaps sounding far too eager, you gesture with a nod of your head towards the bedside drawer and say, "Condoms are there."

The aspiring actor nods in understanding, momentarily leaving you to rummage through the drawer and find a condom for his size. He quickly rips it open and slides the material onto the hardened flesh before making his way back to you, hovering over your form. A look of uncertainty flashes across Zen's expression as he wonders if he really wants to be intimate with a woman he barely knows, but then you offer him an encouraging smile, and that was enough.

Something about that encouragement behind your features seems to soothe Zen, though he can't figure out why. Perhaps because nobody's ever flashed him a smile like that before? Zen shakes the thoughts away for now and runs the tip of his cock along your entrance before carefully pushing himself inside you. You groan softly at his penetration of your core and the way he stretches out your walls.

Zen curses underneath his breath, enjoying the way you feel around him. He gives you a moment to adjust to his length, and the young man focuses on the steady rise and fall of your chest with your deep breaths. The aspiring actor sees movement from your arm, catching his attention. Zen's eyes fall upon your slightly parted lips, and without so much of a second thought leans forward to kiss you.

The kiss catches you by surprise, not expecting such a thing from someone as rough-looking as him, but it isn't unwelcome. You allow yourself to indulge in the young man's lips for a moment before bucking your hips, silently hinting for the male to start moving. Zen breaks the kiss apart, allowing his lips to hover just a bit above yours as he gives one experimental deep thrust.

You give a delighted gasp at the movement, your warm breath mingling together with Zen's as you're unable to deny how perfectly the male before you fills you up. Zen thrusts again, keeping his intense gaze on your face, gauging your reaction, and you can feel yourself melting underneath him. Seeing your pleased expression, the aspiring actor thrusts again and again, eventually finding a rhythm he was comfortable with.

Zen isn't sure what to say in this kind of situation, so he just continues staring at your face, offering quiet grunts with each roll of his hips. Soft and drawled out moans eventually start to tumble out of his lips, finding the pleasure to slowly build up inside him too. Your walls clench around him, and it's all that he can seem to focus on.

You start to lift your hips off the bed to meet with Zen's thrusts, desperate for more. The aspiring actor catches on, so he increases his pace and force enough so that you can no longer keep up. The bed dips and creaks underneath the both of you in tandem, and your hands grip onto the bedsheet for purchase. Your eyes flutter close, getting lost in the sensations.

Your ears vaguely pick up on Zen growling out a few curses as you feel his cock throbbing inside you. It's obvious that he was close, but you know that you are too when you suddenly feel warm fingers rubbing at your clit. You gasp sharply at the stimulation. "No—Shit— _Fuck_ —!!" A flurry of curses leave you as you were trying so desperately to hold out until the very end, wanting to drag out the sensations for as long as you can.

You snap your attention towards Zen who only looks down at you with a triumphant smirk on his face, and he knows that he won this small challenge you set up. It's that expression of his in addition to a sharp pinch of your clit that sends you over the edge. You clench your eyes shut once more, your body convulsing underneath the male as you let out a scream of incoherent curses with your release, your back arching off the bed.

Zen gasps at the tight pull of your walls around his cock, and he can't be bothered to hold it in any longer. His thrusts become much more erratic, your orgasm helping him chase his own release as he allows loud and unrestrained moans to fall out of his lips. He rams his throbbing cock deep inside you and closes his eyes as he shoots out his load, growling incessently.

The young man gingerly pulls out of you and goes to properly discard the condom as you stay lying on the bed, still trying to get your bearings again after such a wonderful session. Zen goes back to sit on the bed, flashing you a smug smile. "Looks like I win."

You exhale a small laugh of admitted defeat before going to rummage through your belongings, ripping out a small piece of scrap paper and scribbling your personal cell phone number for the young man. You offer the paper to Zen who only looks at it in confusion, so you explain. "If you ever need a fuck buddy, call me."

The aspiring actor quirks an eyebrow and hesitates on taking the sheet of paper. It was only supposed to be for one night. That was what he promised to himself, but the intense pleasure he felt from fucking you is still thrumming deep within him, and Zen _knows_ that he wants to feel it again. Zen slowly lifts up a hand and takes the paper. "Sure thing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to visit my [Tumblr](http://avistella.tumblr.com/) ~~and judge all my life choices~~


End file.
